Une vie pour une autre
by Altaryas
Summary: Quand une famille pauvre et dont la mère refuse tout aide, l'orpheline enfant perdra sa seule famille pour en retrouver une. / [Phénix Family]


Phénix Family (c) Altaryas

* * *

 _« - Dis maman, crois-tu qu'un jour je retrouverai papa ?_  
 _\- Non, je te l'interdis formellement._  
 _\- Mais pourquoi… ?_  
 _\- Car il appartient au passé, voit dans l'avenir maintenant._  
 _\- Mais il pourrait nous aider._  
 _\- Il ne doit pas._  
 _\- Maman, nous sommes pauvre et nous avons besoin d'aide._  
 _\- Je sais me débrouiller seule._  
 _\- Tu as besoin de soins, ne dit pas ça…_  
 _\- Tu veux bien arrêter d'agir comme ton père ?! »_

La jeune fille se replia sur elle-même, sa mère lui criait souvent dessus mais jamais avec autant de férocité. Jamais sa mère n'a voulu lui parler de son père, celui que sa génitrice à tant aimer pour la venir au monde.

La petite fille se sent bien seule, maigre, sale, les cheveux longs mais rêches et désordonnés, des hématomes et cicatrices par-ci et par-là mais une étrange faculté à pouvoir lire, parler et écrire sans même avoir eu besoin d'apprendre.

Sa mère lui fait souvent rappeler qu'elle agit comme son père, parle comme son père, pense comme son père, parfois la jeune enfant à l'impression que sa mère la déteste, jamais elle ne saura ce qui est arrivé entre eux, sa mère ne veut jamais en parler.

La jeune enfant finit par perdre sa mère à cause des conditions de santé mauvaise, jusqu'à la fin sa mère aura refusé de l'aide, attendant la mort comme si c'était son destin et d'abandonner derrière elle la personne qui a toujours été là pour elle : l'enfant qu'elle a le plus aimé au monde sans jamais le montrer.

Devant le corps sans vie de sa mère, la jeune enfant était incapable de pleurer, elle réfléchissait comme toujours. Elle savait que la seule personne qui pouvait la protégée venait de mourir sous ses yeux, sa seule famille vient de partir… Les bruits autour d'elle sont inexistants, sa vue se brouille, les larmes viennent.

 _« - Qu'adviendra-t-il de moi… Maman, pourquoi je… Pourquoi ne puis-je être comme les autres enfants… ? Pourquoi ai-je du naître... »_

La jeune enfant sanglota longtemps, debout regardant fixement le corps allongé de sa mère. Son corps finit par bouger seul, un instinct néfaste lui ordonnait de bouger : elle le faisait. Marchant sans savoir où elle allait, n'entends rien d'autre que ses propres pensées, la jeune fille aux yeux pâles fut retrouvée peu de temps après allonger en plein milieu de la route dans une mare de sang grandissant peu à peu.

Le réveil fut lumineux, du blanc immaculé tout autour d'elle, la jeune enfant ne comprenait pas. Était-elle morte ? Serait-ce le paradis ? Décevant…

 _« - Tu es enfin réveillée ? **Lui demande une douce voix masculine.** »_

La jeune enfin cligne des yeux et remarque que le blanc autour d'elle n'est rien d'autre que les blancs murs d'une chambre d'hôpital. Elle s'assoit et regarde le docteur à son chevet qui tenait dans ses mains une tablette en bois avec des feuilles.

 _« - Comment te sens-tu ? **Lui sourit-il.**_  
 _\- Seule… **Dit-elle un peu rauque.**_  
 _\- Je vois… Dis-moi, as-tu un nom ? J'ai eu beau vérifier dans mes archives tu n'apparaissait pas. **s'approche-t-il doucement.**_  
 _\- « Ma Fille ». **répondit-elle doucement.**_  
 _\- Je vois, ta mère ne t'a pas donné de prénom et ne t'a pas non plus déclaré à la mairie… Tu es orpheline depuis combien de temps ? **S'assit-il à côté d'elle.**_  
 _\- Je… Avant mon accident…_  
 _\- As-tu de la famille ? **Posa-t-il sa main sur sa tête.**_  
 _\- N… Non._  
 _\- Puis-je t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle ? **Sourit-il doucement.**_  
 _\- Laquelle ?_  
 _\- Rubis, je suis désolée que ta mère soit morte, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ta famille paternelle est toujours en vie et prête à t'aider. **Parle-t-il en laissant coule quelques larmes.** »_

Rubis ? Alors c'était désormais son prénom… « Famille paternelle » ? La jeune blessée leva sa tête vers le docteur qui lui souriait tendrement et elle comprit. Rubis prit la tablette et lisait les papiers.

Nom : Phénix  
Prénom : Inconnu  
Naissance : 24 / 01 / 2009  
Age : 9 ans  
Groupe Sanguin : O+  
ADN Maternelle : Inconnu  
ADN Paternelle : Rui Phénix  
Couleur cheveux : Châtain  
Couleur des yeux : vairons (marron et rouge)

Diagnostic : Hématomes  
Cicatrices (visage et membres)  
Fracture du tibia droit

Le papier était plus que clair, Rubis regarda à nouveau le médecin.

 _« - Vous… Êtes mon père… ?_  
 _\- Je m'appelle Rui, c'est un bonheur de te rencontrer mon enfant. **Sourit-il.** »_


End file.
